Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown Credits 2
Opening Logos * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer · Trade Mark · Ars-Gratia-Artis Opening Credits *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production *a film co-produced by: Filmation Associates · A TelePrompTer Company *with the participation of DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, United Productions of America, Chuck Jones Enterprises, Sienna Productions, Sed-Bar Productions, DimenMark International, Clampett-Burton Production, Walt Disney Productions, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Pixar, Troublemaker Films, Silver Screen Partners, MTM Enterprises, Inc. Comedy Network and Mirisch Films, Inc. *"Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown" **Copyright © 1977 by United Feature Syndicate, Inc. ·All Rights Reserved *The "Peanuts" Comic Strip Written and Created by: Charles M. Schulz *Executive Producers for Filmation Associates: Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott *Executive Producers for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng *Executive Producers for Clampett-Burton Production: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton *Executive Producers for Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Executive Producer for Henson Associates: David Lazer *Executive Producers: William L. Hendricks, Thomas A. Mayfield, Norman Sedawie, Hal Geer, Henry G. Saperstein, Zoran Janjic, Jim Henson *Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez *Starring: Charlie Brown with Lucy and Linus, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Sally, Schroeder, Franklin and featuring Snoopy and Woodstock *Directed by: Bill Melendez, Hal Sutherland, Jim Henson Ending Credits *Co-Directed by: Phil Roman *Screenplay by: Charles M. Schulz, Warren Foster, Fred Ladd, Norm Prescott, Mark Saltzman *Screen Story by: John Dunn, David Detiege, Friz Freleng, Jim Mulligan, Jack Mendelsohn, Bill Danch, Jim Ryan, Chuck Menville, Len Janson, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Bob Ogle, Earl Hamner, Jr., Joel Kane, Woody Kling, Larry Rhine, Howard Morganstein, Jack Hanrahan, Sheldon Mann, Neal Barbera, Walter Black, Larz Bourne, Dick Robbins, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Dorothy Jones, Chuck Jones, Willie Gilbert, Fred Freiberger, Don Christensen, Abe Levitow, Michael O'Connor, Jerry Juhl *Additional Dialogue Written by: Ralph Wright, Bernard Evslin *Music by: Ed Bogas and Paul Williams *Music Supervision by: Judy Munsen *Musical Direction and Arrangements: Dean Elliott *Orchestra Conducted by: Eric Rogers *Associate Producers: Fred Ladd, Preston Blair, Jean MacCurdy, Alex Lovy, Art Scott, Lee Orgel, Marilyn Stonehouse *Associate Director: Lynn Klugman *Sequence Directors: David Detiege, Phil Monroe, Gerry Chiniquy, Friz Freleng, Rudy Larriva *Story Editors: Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Tex Avery *Storyboard Directors: Brad Case, Carl Fallberg, Cullen Houghtaling, Alex Lovy, Lewis Marshall, Paul Sommers, Irv Spector, Earl Klein, Warren Tufts, Steve Clark, George Jorgensen, Bill Perez, Jim Mueller, Jim Carmichael, Friz Freleng, Jan Green, George Gordon, Clark Haas, Don Christensen *Storyboard Artists: Dale Hale, Sherman Labby, Oscar Dufau, Dan Lund, Ed Noeziger, Jack Miller, Rosemary O'Connor, Chris Jenkyns, Chuck Jones, Irv Spector, Jim Willoughby, Alex Lovy, Cullen Houghtaling, Hal Mason, Paul Sommers, Lewis Marshall, Barry Goldberg, Roy Morita, Jim Mueller, Jim Fletcher, Bill Perez, Jerry Eisenberg, Jan Green, Michael O'Connor *Production Design: Frank Smith *Design Consultant: Maurice Noble *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *Typographics: Don Foster *Art Director: Don Christensen *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Assistant Animation Director: Carl Urbano *Animation Producer: Linda Jones-Clough *Special Effects: George Clark *Effects Animation: Dick Lucas *Effects Assistant Animation: John Tucker *Key Art Assistants: Bill House, George E. Carey *Layout Artists: Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Tom Yakutis, Lance Nolley, Don Bluth, Alberto DeMello, C. L. Hartman, Herb Hazelton, Kay Wright, Dick Hall, Wes Hershenson, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Carol Lundberg, John Perry, Virgil Raddatz, Louise Sandoval, Cliff Voorhees, Jim Davis, Ken Hultgren, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Corny Cole, Hawley Pratt, Bob Singer, Dick Ung, Ray Aragon, Victor Haboush, Ed Levitt, Ernie Nordli, Roy Morita, Barrington Bunce, Robert Dranko, Ira Turek, Martin Strudler, Dean Thompson, Lew Ott, Drew Gentle, Richard Bickenbach, Hak Ficq, Bruce Bushman, Zigamond Jablecki, Ray Jacobs, Mike Arens, Warren Marshall, Dan Noonan, Jim Carmichael, Lorna Cook, George Wheeler, Jim Willoughby, Gary Hoffman, Jan Green, Al Shean, Charles McElmurry, Terry Slade, John Ahren, Moe Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jack Huber, Don Sheppard, Andrea Brown, Ed Benedict, Jaime Diaz, David Hanan, Phyllis Graham, Oscar Dufau, Tony Rivera, Willie Ito, Phil Norman, Rosemary O'Connor, Alfredo Alcala, Don Jurwich, Takashi Masunaga, David High, Don Morgan, Jesse Santos, Barry Goldberg, Jacques Rupp, Tony Sgroi *Assistant Layout Artist: Homer Jonas *Background Director: Ervin L. Kaplan *Background Artists: Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille, Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Don Peters, Phil Lewis, Bill Loudenslager, Bill Geach, Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Patricia Keppler, Jack Healey, Rene Garcia, Ted Littlefield, Bill McArdle, Art Lozzi, Lorraine Andrina, Ann Guenther, Barbara Smith, Doug Stevenson, Richard H. Thomas, Boris Gorelick, Tom O'Loughlin, Philip DeGuard, Bob Abrams, Ralph Penn, Fernando Montealegre, Al Gmuer, Gino Giudice, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, William Butler, Curtiss D. Perkins, Irv Wyner, Bob Inman, Don Moore, Eric Semones, Dick Kelsey, Gloria Wood, Alison Julian, Fernando Arce, Jeannette Toews, Mary O'Loughlin, Craig Robertson, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Tom Woodington, Dennis Venizelos, Paul Julian, Al Budnick, Don Watson, Anthony Rizzo, Walt Peregoy, Cathy Patrick, Consuelo Julian, Lyle Beddes, Ronald Erickson, Jim Coleman, Robert Gentle, Cathleen Alfaro, Jules Engel, Joseph Griffith, Jr., Richard Khim, Tom Knowles, Ron Dias, Robert Gribbroek, Rolando Oliva, Robert Schaeffer, Susan Broadhurst, Brian Karwan, Jeffrey Long, Bob McIntosh *Lead Animation: Ron Myrick, Phil Monroe *Animation: Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Matz, Bob Bachman, Hank Smith, George Singer, Richard Thompson, Manuel Perez, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Carlson, Al Pabian, Patricia Joy, Joe Roman, Terry Lennon, Jeff Hall, Larry Leichliter, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Charlie Downs, Marcia Fertig, Art Davis, Virgil Ross, Gerry Chiniquy, Robert Shellhorn, Don Albrecht, Jack Schnerk, Lloyd Vaughan, Bob Bransford, Bill Pratt, Jim Davis, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Laverne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Anatole Kirsanoff, George Kreisl, Paul Krukowski, Bill Nunes, Jack Ozark, Tony Pabian, Virgil Raddatz, Bill Reed, Oliver Callahan, George Rowley, Ed Solomon, Ralph Somerville, Reuben Timmins, Lou Zukor, Amby Paliwoda, Kaem Wong, George Waiss, Louise Sandoval, Russ Von Neida, Len Rogers, Edwin Rehberg, Fred Madison, Lenn Redman, Larry Silverman, Steve Clark, Don Williams, Norm McCabe, Barney Posner, Marsh Lamore, Rod Parkes, Volus Jones, Phil Duncan, George Goepper, Casey Onaitis, Ken Harris, Ben Washam, Abe Levitow, Harvey Toombs, Marija Dail, Fred Hellmich, Keith Darling, Butch Davis, Lee Halpern, Emil Carle, Dick Hall, Herman Cohen, Zdenko Gasparovic, Ray Patterson, Frank Gonzales, Grant Simmons, Irven Spence, Ted Bonnicksen, Hal Ambro, Bill Ackerman, Chic Otterstrom, Xenia DeMattia, Ed DeMattia, Alan Zaslove, Margaret Nichols, John Garling, Bill Keil, Dave Tendlar, Morey Reden, Tony Love, Bill Hutten, Ken Southworth, Lillian Evans, Edwin Aardal, Bob Trochim, Tom McDonald, Rudy Cataldi, Lee Dyer, Bill Hajee, Dick Horn, Arthur Humberstone, Bob Carr, Bob Bemiller, John Freeman, Robert Bentley, Tom Ray, Joan Drake, Ed Barge, Murray McClellan, Kenneth Muse, George Cannata, Joan Orbison, Jerry Hathcock, Bob Hathcock, George Grandpré, Roman Arambula, Brad Case, Carlo Vinci, Veve Risto, Don Patterson, Joan Case, Frank Andrina, Joel Seibel, Ed Love, Walter Kubiak, Fred Wolf, Harry Holt, Hugh Fraser, Izzy Ellis, Barbara Orme, Frank Onaitis, Chuck Harvey, Ken Champin, Art Vitello, Jay Sarbry, Bror Lansing, Tom Barnes, Hicks Lokey, Dale Case, Don Schloat, Bob Goe, Brad Smith, Dick Lundy, Tom Baron, John McGuire, Linn Trochim, Irv Anderson, Sam Kai, Jeff Hale, Jim Duffy, Sam Nicholson, John Gibbs, John Walker, Art Leonardi, Bob Richardson, Malcolm Draper, Brenda Banks, Nelson Shin, Ken Walker, Bob Kirk, Phil Roman, Robert Taylor, Manny Gould, Lee Mishkin, Chrystal Russell, Willis Pyle, Colin Baker, Bob Tyler, Lorna Cook, Hal Mason, Lew Irwin, Tom Johnson, Frank Endres, John Gentilella, Al Eugster, Wm. B. Pattengill, Thomas Moore, George Jorgensen, Mitch Rochon, Mark Kausler, Lars Calonius, Ed Parks, Spencer Peel, Sergio Bertolli, Dale Baer, Fernando Gonzalez *Assistant Animation: Alfred Abranz, Paulette Downs, William K. Exter, Edward Faigin, Karenia Kaminski, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Susan Sugita, Allen Wade, Ronald Wong, Mike Hazy, Ben Shenkman, Larry Miller, Jim Brummett, Jack Foster, Mike Houghton, Dick Williams, Woody Yocum, James A. Davis, Holly Forsyth, Dorris Bergstrom, Raul Salaiz, Burt Medall, Ginny Parmele, Judy Drake, Tom Ferriter, Bill Wolf, Grace Stanzell, George Scribner, Bob Treat, Ann Telnaes, Phil Babet, Doris Case, Jay Cotton, Valerie Gifford, Jeff Short, Jean Washam, Carol Millcan, Retta Davidson, Bob Ogle, Doris A. Plough, Dave Suding, Stan Green, Sheila Brown, Pat Combs, Charlotte Huffine, Rae McSpadden, Sammie Lanham, Brad Frost, Tom Sito, Greg Bailey, Jack Farren, Larry Huber, Anna Lois Ray, Ed Newmann, Utit Choomuang, Ruth Elliott, Bronwen Barry, Lloyd Rees, Darrell McNeil, Larry White, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus *Additional Animation: Sylvia Mattinson, Marlene May, Gail Finkeldei, John Kimball, Al Gaivoto, Roger Chiasson, Corny Cole, Cliff Voohrees, Dean Thompson, John Kafka *Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West, John Eddings, Greg Marshall, John Remmel, Robyn Roberts, Greg Maurice *Xerography Checking: Charlene Miller, Valerie Pabian, Julie Maryon, Joanne Lansing *Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson *Scene Planning: Ann Tucker, Dora Yakutis, Evelyn Sherwood, Paul B. Strickland *Checking Supervisors: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi, Grace McCurdy *Checking: **'Hollywood': Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Jane Gonzales, Richie Craig, Dotti Foell, Marjorie Roach, Joyce Gard, Jan Adams, Beth Goodwin, Armand Shaw, Natalie Shirpser **'Australia': Carmel Lennon, Louise Luschwitz, Narelle Nixon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self, Klaus Rick *Final Checking: Eleanor Warren, Val Vreeland, Barbara Donatelli, Staci Maniskas *Color Key: Nancy Massie *Color Models: Brigitte Strother *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Joanne Lansing, Gertrude Timmins, Betty Brooks, Auril Thompson *Ink and paint: Joanne Laning, Pat Capozzi, Sue Dalton, Micky Kreyman, Cheri Lucas, Sue Rowan, Valerie Pabian, Roubina Babajanian, Adele Lenart, Sheri Barstad, Chandra Poweris, Lee Hoffman, Marie White, Emalene Seutter, Karen Stover, Julie Maryon, Joan Pabian, Madlyn O'Neill, Lee Guttman, Pat Covello, Celine Miles, Mary Cain, Paulino García DeMingo, Colene Gonzales, Olaya Stephenson, Staci Maniskas, Martha Buckley *Voices: Duncan Watson, Kirk Jue, Greg Felton, Jordan Warren, Stuart Brotman, Jimmy Ahrens, Gail Davis, Melanie Kohn, Liam Martin, Tom Muller, Joseph Biter, Michelle Stacy, Tim Stack, Eric Meyers, Vincent Price, Daws Butler, Tony Frazier, Sally Struthers, Mitzi McCall, Roger Green, Bill Melendez *And Puppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Marilyn Sokol with Dave Golez, Richard Hunt, Eren Ozker, Jim Henson *Radio Announcer: Fred Van Amburg *Title Song sung by: Larry Finlayson *Camera Supervisor: Roger Brown *Camera Operators: Frank Paiker, Dennis Weaver, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade, George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Marshall Valdez, Norman Stainback, Ralph Migliori, Larry Hogan, Ray Lee, John Burton, Jr., Gary Gunther, Steven Wilzbach, Bob Mills, John Cunningham, Ron Jackson, Ron LaPeer, Gary Milton, Sergio Antonio Alcázar, Roger Sims, Cliff Shirpser, Ray Bloss, R.W. Pope, Frank Parrish, John Aardal, Ted T. Bemiller, Gene Orozco, Luis Melendez, Jr., Tony Rivetti, Dennis M. Lady, Bill Kotler, Thane Berti, Bill A. Bemiller, Joe A. Ponticelle, Fredrick T. Ziegler, Wally Bulloch, Roy Hutchcroft, Duane Keegan, Dan Miller, Jack Stevens, Gregg Heschong, Bryon McRae, Wayne Summers *Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig *Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller *Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Robert J. Emerick, Doreen A. Dixon, Joseph Simon, Dick Elliott *Film Editors: Bob Gillis, Chuck McCann, Roger Donley, Allan Potter, Rick Steward, Jim Champin, Irvin Jay, Ted Baker, Helen Wright, Ken Gotzenberg, Jim Faris, Richard Corwin, Franklin Cofod, Mike Kinney, Dee Futch, James Yaras, Donald A. Douglas, Warner E. Leighton, Ken Spears, Anthony Milch *Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella, Bill Getty, Bud Myers *Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Barbara Wood *San Diego, California · Sound Effects by: Horta-Mahana, Corp. · Jan Moore *North Hollywood, California · Sound Effects by: Weddington Productions, Inc. · Mark Mangini and David Stone *Sound Effects Editors: Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Milton Krear, Ron Fedele, Richard C. Allen, Jim Blodgett, Richard Gannon, Jim Graziano, David H. DePatie, Jr., Cliff Kohlweck, Sam Gemette, Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Tom Gleason, Karla McGregor, Hank Gotzenberg, Joe Siracusa, Greg Watson, George Mahana, Lovell Norman, Van Allen James *Sound Mixers: Lyle Cain, Larry Jost, Bill Edmondson *Sound Readers: Peter Aries, Fred Salinas *Track Readers: Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis *Audio Post Production Engineer: David Boothe *Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer *Boom Operator: Phil Allison *Sound Recording Supervisor: Franklin Milton *Sound Re-Recordist: Emil Neroda *Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley *Foley Artists: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer *Production Mixers: David Boothe, Steve Orr *Sound Re-Recording Mixers: Franklin Jones, Jr., James A. Corbett *Post Production Sound Service Facilities: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. *Additional Music by: Yvette Blais, Jeff Michael *Music Editors: George Probert, Eugene Marks *Song Underscoring: Lee Pockriss *Music Recordist: Gary Ulmer *Musicians: Ethmer Roten: Flute, Tommy Morgan: Harmonica, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Alan Kaplan: Trombone, James Thatcher: French Horn *'Songs' **Composed by: Sherry Gaden, Richard Canada, Lee Pockriss, Paul Williams **Words by: Norman Gimbel, Paul Vance, John Bradford, Ben Joelson, Art Baer **Produced by: Richard Delvy, Ed Fournier **Arranged by: Dave Roberts, Richard Delvy, Ed Fournier, Dean Elliott **Orchestrated and Conducted by: Dave Roberts *Music Publishing: Sermley Music Company, A.S.C.A.P., Warner Bros. Music Co., A.S.C.A.P. *Settings Designed by: William Beeton *Lighting Consultant: Tom Wright *Puppets and Stop Motions by: Don Sahlin with Caroly Wilcox, Dave Golez, Mari Kaestle, Amy Van Gilder, John Lovelady, Marianne Harms, Rollin Krewson, Leslee Asch, Janet Lerman *Special Puppet Effects by: Faz Fazakas with Larry Jameson *Puppet Clothes by: Calista Hendrickson with Sherry Ammott *Puppet Creative Consultants: Frank Oz, Michael Frith *Title Design: Herbert Klynn *Titles: John Hitesman *Film Coordinator: June Gilham *Show Editor: Gil Iverson *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Adaptions Based on the Original Story by: Emily Perl Kingsley *Illustrations by: Michael J. Smollin *Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton *Production Illustrator: Charles Dickens *Production Consultant: Charles G. Mortimer, Jr. *Production Managers: Carole Barnes, Rock Benedetto, Steven Hahn, Kathy Condon, Earl Jonas, Paul Carlson *Production Supervisors: Jim Foss, Victor O. Schipek, Peter Morales, Andrew Stein, Kirsten Hansen, Bill Orcutt *Production Coordinators: Ted C. Bemiller, Harry Love *Assistants to the Producer: Connie Sherman, Mary Roscoe *Production Associate: Marian Dern *Production Assistants: Sandy Claxton, Lora Sackett, Charlotte Richardson, Babette Monteil, Martha Grace, Carolyn Klein, Susan Charron *Camera: Dickson/Vasu · Jim Dixon, Nick Vasu *'Recording:' **Mix: Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler, Howard Wollman **Voices: Coast Recorders, Radio Recorders **Music: Filmways/Wally Heider, San Francisco *in Metrocolor *Original Motion Picture Copyright © MCMLXXVII by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Inc.. *Peanuts Characters Copyright © MCMLXXVII by United Feature Syndicate, Inc. · All Rights in This motion picture Reserved Under International Conventions. *The persons and events in this film are frictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prossecution. *The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. *A Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Picture *Approved No. 26442 Motion Picture Association of America *RCA Photophone Sound Recording *Recorded in Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production *in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates and United Feature Syndicate, Inc. *a film co-produced by: Filmation Associates · A TelePrompTer Company *with the participation of DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, United Productions of America, Chuck Jones Enterprises, Sienna Productions, Sed-Bar Productions, DimenMark International, Clampett-Burton Production, Walt Disney Productions, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Pixar, Troublemaker Films, Silver Screen Partners, MTM Enterprises, Inc. Comedy Network and Mirisch Films, Inc. *"Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown" *The End *A M-G-M Picture Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Peanuts Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:Filmation Associates Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Sed-Bar Productions Category:Sienna Productions Category:United Productions of America (UPA) Category:Mirisch Films, Inc. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:DimenMark International Inc. Category:ABC Family Category:CBS Category:CIC Video Category:Peanuts Home Video Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:MGM Children's Matinees Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies Category:Camping